Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by AKhan969
Summary: A detective loses his fiancé and follows the right clues that always leads to the wrong person. When he gives up the whole world screams at him the right person but the wrong clues. Will this battle be won by the detective or by the serial killer.


Chapter 1

 **4:30**

I wake with the crash of glass, what the hell. My fingers reached out to the cold rim of my glasses as I put them on a shiver runs down my spine I reach down underneath the broken mattress and pull out my gun.

Somebody messed with the wrong person... slowly I walk to the kitchen where the sound came from and as I open the door.. so many thing happen at once. I shout freeze and my fiancé screams and drops a carton of

milk and our dustpan and brush.

"What you doing here?" I ask checking my watch. it's 4:30 in the morning!

"God, I went to the kitchen to get some milk, did you not notice me missing from the bed?" she says "Hey is that a gun? Oh no, you did not." she threatens

"What this is for our safety and I'm a detective not an idiot I'm supposed to have one of these" pointing at my gun

"Your a detective not a cop, so go put that away! And after your coming with me for a walk in park having a little chat about my safety issues."

 **4:45**

"I still cannot believe you brought Adam to our night walk, and for what protection nothing has happened and nothing will happen in central park at this time!" she says melodramatically

I shot a quick sorry look at Adam, but he just silently laughs me getting told by Elan. I hear something in the bushes right in front of us and by looking at his face Adam could it too. I slow down to a halt and stop Elan, she

put her arm around my arm and looks at me scared. Adam takes out his gun and before we knew it the person behind the bushes runs up to us and runs pass Elan. I sigh.

"That was a close one" I smile at Adam and when I turn to Elan the whole world stops, Adam saw and ran towards us, she falls into my arms and smiles slowly. Blood drips from her chest and Adam removes the knife the

was pierced into her heart. How did I not notice this the whole world was a blur of blue and red flashing lights muffled sirens and then everything went mute.

 **6:30**

She was gone forever, too much blood was lost and now I'm sitting in my lazy couch waiting for my fifth cup of coffee that Adam is making me. I feel like I should be their with her in the hospital. But, no I'm sitting in this

lazy couch waiting for my... I can't think straight What is happening to me? Adam comes to me and hands over my cup of coffee. The stuffs disgusting but I've never told him. At the hospital Adam handed me a little

square piece of paper that had written on to it the letter 'F' he said it was on the knife that killed her. He was freaked out trust me, he hates death and dead bodies and was always acting suspicious after a death but I got

used to it after a year.

Adam was my partner in solving crimes he was the police and I was the Detective and trust me we would easily be able to solve anything from stealing to murdering you name it, we were like a miracle the world would

give us a case and we would solve it like a flash. Most of the time we would give up then something like a clue would bring us back on the case. This time I was drained of everything when a phone call came. I looked

at Adam and then turned it on speaker all we hear is breathing and then someone murmurs the letter 'R'. Our eyes widen, for a minute I believe that we both smiled and then he quickly gets out his pen writes down a

giant R on it and takes out the Note with the letter F on it this could mean anything but what? A name maybe or a word.

"Who ever killed Elan is leaving clues and We need to find out who?" he lifts his mug in cheers that's when I notice the letter 'E' on it.

"Where did you get that mug Adam?" I quiver

"In your top drawer E for Elan isn't it?" he asks

"No, we don't like those type of mugs, you don't think it could be another clue?" I ask, he slurps down coffee in one go coughs a little and then puts in next to telephone, FRE. I has to be a name is what he tells me and

then he leaves me says he needs to go back home.


End file.
